miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Quizmaster
"An oddball who foists quizzes on unsuspecting adventurers." ''- Mii Cast description'' Appearance The Quizmaster wears fuchsia top hat and suit. The top hat has a blue (with white outline) question mark on its front and is decorated with stars. He wears a green bow tie. Bio Like the Roaming Gourmet, the Quizmaster appears on a certain part of a map and disappears after being visited. Visiting him will have him introduce himself and offer the player to take on his quiz. If the player agrees to play, the quiz session will begin. If not, the Quizmaster will be disappointed and the player will be taken back to the map. During the quiz, depending on the quiz type, the player will face against either one or three questions. However, regardless of quiz type, the player has to answer all questions correctly to obtain the best possible prize. Answering wrong or letting the 10-second timer run out will immediately end the session. The only exception to this rule is the Travelers' Hub quest given by this NPC, as failing a quiz will simply stop the player from progressing through the quest until you win. Prizes from winning can be either 5 HP Bananas/MP Candies or 3 Game Tickets. During the main story, the Quizmaster never gives random quiz types. Only starting from the post-game does the Quizmaster give out random quizzes, which not only vary by type, but also difficulty. Quiz types The following are the quiz types offered by the Quizmaster. Who Is It? There are three questions, all involve picking a correct Mii from a pool of 4. The question involves party members. As an added twist, a question can even involve either one of the following: 4 different Miis with some traits of one correct Mii, 4 Miis of the same character but with varying facial features, or 4 Miis of the same character but with exactly only one small difference (eye position, body height, etc.). Who Am I? There are three questions, all involve picking a correct NPC Mii from a pool of 4. While mostly simple as long as the player remembers which NPC is which, higher difficulties can put twists such as having all four different Miis in the same role as one correct NPC Mii. General Knowledge There are three questions, all involve general knowledge. Due to its premise, questions can vary from asking what the current question's number is to real-life facts to even in-game mechanics. Silhouette Shenanigans A set of three questions involving silhouettes of Miis, much like Tomodachi Life's silhouette quiz. Each question shows a black silhouette of a Mii on the top screen and four choices on the bottom screen. Treasure Chest Shuffle A treasure chest variation of the shell game. The Quizmaster will hide a treasure in one of the three treasure chests and shuffle their positions. After that, the player will get to pick one of the chests. If the player picks the correct one, they will claim whatever's inside it. Curtain Conundrum There are three questions in this quiz type. The quiz involves most of the top screen being covered by curtains, leaving only a small gap where a random in-game Mii will show up briefly, and four possible answers on the bottom screen. The Mii can be either one of the party members or an NPC. In higher difficulties, the gap between the curtains becomes smaller, requiring more focus. Mii Parade A short parade will play involving some NPCs you've encountered, requiring the player to pay attention to them as it's only played once. The question can ask either how many Miis are present in the parade, whether a Mii is present in the parade or not, or even how many Miis performed a certain action during the parade. Unlike other question types, there's no countdown timer. Quiz Remix Travelers' Hub quest only. As its name suggests, the player will face against (three consecutive) questions of a random type and difficulty. Gallery whoisit.jpg|Example of a Who Is It? question. whoami.jpg|Example of a Who Am I? question. silhouette shenanigans.jpg|Example of a Silhouette Shenanigans question. curtainconundrum.jpg|Example of a Curtain Conundrum question. mii parade.jpg|Example of a Mii Parade question. treasure chest shuffle.jpg|A Treasure Chest Shuffle challenge. tHNI_0039.JPG|Example of a correct answer. rsHNI_0040.JPG|Example of a wrong answer. quizmaster accept.JPG|Accepting the Quizmaster's challenge. fbf6841c-ca33-45f2-8372-a1228dd4b1e6.jpg|The Quizmaster reaction to the player refusing to take his quiz. Winning the quiz.JPG|Winning a challenge. Losing a challenge.JPG|Losing a challenge. quizmaster in temporary dungeon.jpg|The Quizmaster in a temporary dungeon for the Quiz battle quest. Trivia * It's possible to cheat in the Quiz by holding the Y Button to completely stop the game. * If the Reborn has been given a face, he can appear in the quiz too. It is rare, though. * In a General Knowledge quiz, the Quizmaster incorrectly states that squids have 10 arms. They have only 8 arms, and two tentacles. Category:NPC Category:Characters